gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Usuário Discussão:Aristóbulo
Olá, bem vindo(a) a Grand Theft Auto Wiki em Português! Obrigada por sua edição em Ficheiro:Beache.jpeg. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- WagnerCJ (discussão) 19h28min de 17 de Maio de 2010 De GtaMaster Olá amigo! Obrigado pela atenção :-).Tenho muitas coisas para escrever nesta wikia.Abraços! ermac15 e aí cara. como voce consegue marcar o tamanho do bairro que voce colocou nas fotos,ou já vieram assim (GtaMaster)Resposta -> Predefinição Olá! Obrigado por me informar amigo,isso será muito util! Abraços! Olá! (De GtaMaster) Olá Aristóbulo! Primeiro queria lhe dar os parábens por ser o novo administrador da GTA WIKIA! e queria estar fazendo as seguintes perguntas: 1-Se possivel,poderia me promever para moderador ou algo do tipo?Estou sempre on-line olhando e criando artigos para a wikia. 2-Poderia criar uma pré-definição para que eu possa fazer um guia de missoes em video gravados por mim mesmo(detonado)aqui na wikia? Por Exemplo,uma caixa apresentando 'De que jogo é a missão 'Quem é o Chefe 'Localização 'Recompensa 'etc. Abraços!!! Vamos fazer a wikia crescer! PS:Isso será uma ótima maneira de fazer a wikia creser.Lembrando tambem que criarei um canal no YouTube só para os videos.Vou começar a fazer o detonado do jogo GTA III no PC e em seguida no PS2. Resposta 2 (GtaMaster) Olá! Sim amigo,e apenas se possivel criar uma "Infobox" de missões. Abraços Res. 3 Olá! Amigo,estarei iniciando gravar os videos hoje mesmo,acho que em 3 ou 4 dias no máximo consigo fazer os videos detonados da versão do PC(terminar todas as missões principais).Em seguida farei a versão do PS2.Depois que terminar ambas,irei fazer mais video-detonados. Res. 4 Olá! Obrigado pela infobox! Irei criar um canal no You Tube para hospedar os videos. Já estou começando a gravar,vou ver se consigo fazer umas 20 missoes hoje.Mais tarde trago mais respostas. Abraços De GtaMaster Olá! Quero informar que em breve já colocarei os videos aqui na wikia. Abraços! Resposta (2 de dezembro de 2010) Olá! Eu estou usando o programa Fraps(clique aqui para baixar)com ele aberto,clique em F9 para inicar a gravar e depois F9 para parar.O único problema é que ele é meio pesado.Ele cria arquivos muito grandes(acima de 350MB),mais jogos como GTA 3 você não irá ter problemas para gravar.Quero aproveitar e dizer que infelizmente o tempo para fazer tudo demorará mais que o esperado.Mais já enviei alguns videos para o youtube e até amanha já será possivel ver uns aqui na wikia. Abraços. Missões Olá! Sem problemas amigo.Meu maior problema é esse tambem.O Fraps cria arquivos muito grandes fazendo com que demore muito o upload,e é por esse motivo que eu ainda não fiz o upload de todos.Logo logo colocarei mais videos. Abraços --'05/12/2010'-- Ok! Abraço ---- --05/12/2010-- Olá Venho que lhe informar que já gravei as seguintes missões em video e elas já estão sendo enviadas para o YouTube! : *The Fuzz Ball *Cipriani's Chauffeur *Farewell 'Chunky' Lee Chong *Taking Out The Laundry *The Pick-Up *Dead Skunk in the Trunk *The Getaway *Van Heist *Mike Lips Last Lunch E logo colocarei aqui na wikia! Abraço. ---------- 06/12/2010 Ok amigo!Obrigado por me informar! :) P.S: Os videos ainda estão sendo enviados. Contato Olá amigo Aristóbulo! Teria algum meio de contato no qual poderiamos conversar(por exemplo,MSN)? Se sim,poderia passar-me o email? Abraços! ---- 08/12/2010 Não consegui acessar seu perfil do orkut e não possuo uma conta no Facebook.Vamos manter contato pela wikia mesmo. Abraços! (PS:Limpei seus endereços de email da minha página de discussão por segurança) ---------------------------------------------------- 12/12/2010 Lhe enviei um email para o seu email com o meu endereço do orkut.Abraços! Posição como Burocrata/Administrador Olá! Queria saber se ainda teria a possibilidade de me colocar como burocrata da wikia... Abraços! --------------------------- Sem Problemas! Fico no aguardo de mais nóticias suas sobre que posição ficarei. Abraço! Chegando Sou novo aqui e quero ajudar no que puder, precisando só chamar Promoção (De GtaMaster) Olá! Muito obrigado pela promoção amigo,muito obrigado mesmo! Só tenho uma dúvida: Você ainda é administrador desta wikia tambem? Abraços e obrigado! Resposta -> Férias (De GtaMaster) Sem problemas! Abraços. Riesaki Ren Como você consegue colocar imagem na página das missões? Resposta -> Vandalismo Olá Aristóbulo Sem problemas.Quem escreveu isso foi um usuário anônimo que estava apagando artigos e colocando informações falsas aqui na wikia.Atualmente ele está na lista lista de IP's bloqueados. Abraços. Userboxe's e Predefinições - De GtaMaster Olá amigo Aristóbulo! Estava olhando nas páginas dos usuários da wikia do gta em espanhol,e notei algumas coisas interresantes como suas userbox e predefinições.Estava pensando na possibilidade de criarmos algumas similiares aqui na wikia.Note a predefinição e as userbox deste usuário da wikia em espanhol do tipo "Este usuario es un experto en GTA: Chinatown Wars." Aguardo uma resposta.Abraços! Olá! Tudo bem. Criei tambem algumas predefinições aqui na wikia.Postei elas la no forum aqui da wikia.Dê uma olhada!Abraços. Resposta - Projetos Interessante,vou dar uma olhada.Quanto as userbox,vou ver se crio mais algumas ainda hoje.Abraços! Riesaki Ren Aristóbulo-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!Tem um idiota que editou essas páginas aqui http://pt.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Alderney http://pt.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Junction dá pra dar um jeito neste cara aqui? Arigatô Gozaimasu(Obrigado)